


Please be mine

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bayern München, Blow Job, Football, German, Germany, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario Gomez misses his boyfriend Thomas Muller so he decides to surprise him and make a trip from Italy to Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please be mine

Mario Gomez was on the aeroplane on his way to back to Germany, He missed Thomas so much it was hurting him. He packed a weeks worth of items, booked a last minute flight to Germany and before he knew it he was reading the newspaper on the plane. Things were not great between him and Thomas at the moment he hadn't really forgiven Mario for leaving. He was hoping they would patch things up this weekend and make the long distance relationship work. Mario fastened his seatbelt and fell asleep when he woke up a while later it was nearly time to land.

Mario walked through the air tunnel and made his way to the turnstile to retrieve his luggage. He walked over there slowly stopping to sign a few autographs on his way round. When he got to the turntable he had to wait a little time before his luggage made its way round, he then grabbed it quick and wheeled it out of the door where he had a taxi waiting outside for him.

Mario climbed into the taxi and gave the driver the address to Thomas' house, he sat back in his seat and prepared himself for the long journey. He pulled out his Iphone and played couple of games of candy crush. When he had ran out of lives he knew he needed to text Thomas, the nerves built in Mario's stomach as he he typed out the text 

*Hey are you home*  
*(received) yes why?*   
*I'm over in Munich and thought I would stop by*  
*(received) didn't think you would come to see me first*  
*I'm nearly here, see you soon :)*  
*(received) ok.*

Mario sighed and laid back in his seat as they slowly approached the small mansion Thomas lived in. The taxi pulled up outside of his home, Mario pulled his luggage out of the card boot then paid and tipped the taxi driver and slowly made his way over to the front door. 

Mario gently knocked on the door and patiently waited for Thomas to come to the door, he knew this wasn't going to be easy but all he wanted to do was pull his lover into his arms and cuddle and kiss him. Mario sighed when nobody came to the door, he knocked again once more he knows for a fact Thomas is in there so Mario has no clue why he is pretending he isn't home. After a short time he heard Thomas unlock the door and swing it open. 

“Mario? What do you want?”  
“to see you” Mario replied with a smile   
“Well I don't want to see you” Thomas went to slam the door shut but Mario placed his knee in the way to stop it closing.   
“let us talk at least please” Mario sighed   
“NO” Thomas snapped  
“Please Thomas”   
“oh ok” Thomas sighed and stepped to one side slowly letting Mario into his home. Thomas slammed the door shut and made his way over to the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of water from the cool tap the turned towards Mario

“well?”  
“Well, what?” Mario replied confused   
“Well? What you got to say?”  
“I'm sorry”  
“sorry? You are not sorry you don't care about me”   
“Of course I don't care Thomas that's why I flew the way from Italy just to try and patch thing up with you”  
“you left without even saying good bye to me” Thomas bit his lip fighting back a tear.   
“I know... I guess I was too scared of what you would say”  
Thomas turned to him going slightly red in the face “I would have kissed you, wished you good luck but instead I heard it on sky sports news! Do you know how that made me feel Mario?”  
“I know i'm a coward”   
“Yes you are a coward but I forgive you”   
“you forgive me, why?”  
“Because you flew all the way over from Italy just to see me” 

Both men stared into each others eyes for a small amount of time, it was a while before Mario leaned forward and captured Thomas' lips with his own. The kiss was slow, passionate and deep but it was full of love that had been building up inside of them since they had last seen each other. Mario broke the kiss and pressed his forehead hard against the the other mans. 

“I've missed your lips”  
“i've missed yours” Thomas smiled 

Thomas leaned in to kiss Mario one more time but the taller man pushed him back. 

“I want more Thomas”   
“Ok” Thomas smiled with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Mario pulled his body away from Mario's and slowly dropped to his knees, he looked innocently up at Mario while unbuckling his belt then pulling down his trousers and boxer shorts down to his ankles where they just pooled around his feet. Thomas grabbed Mario's soft cock in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, Thomas began pulling on the cock to make Mario harder. When the cock began to harden in his hand Thomas lowered his mouth and took in the huge cock, gently bobbing his head up and down then swirling his tongue round the tip then taking the cock fully in. Mario groaned and did his best not to thrust his hips forward and fuck Mario's hot wet mouth. When Mario started to moan and thrust gently Thomas smiled wickedly and pulled off his mouth and quickly stood up. 

Thomas smiled “I want you to fuck me”  
“ok”

Thomas grabbed Mario's arm and slowly dragged him to the stairs where he then let go and began to pull of his clothes has he made his way up, Mario mirrored his actions removing the little clothing he had left on. Both men were both fully naked when they got to Thomas' bedroom. Mario sat down on the bed while Thomas disappeared into the bathroom reappearing seconds later with lube and condom's. 

Thomas quickly pushed the items into Mario's hand and jumped on the bed where he laid down and spread his legs. Mario smiled and sat in between Thomas' wide spread legs he poured the loation over his fingers and lined one of them up with his tight hole, he pushed one in slowly stretching the hole by thrusting in and out with the finger then he added another one and continued to thrust into him. When a third digit was added Mario found Thomas' prostate and gently rubbed his fingers over it a couple of times making the smaller man groan and buck underneath him. Mario slowly withdrew his fingers and added what lotion was left in the container and poured it over his hard throbbing cock.  
Mario lined up his hard cock with Thomas' now loosened quivering hole, Mario held tightly one to to Thomas' hips as he slowly pushed in, Thomas let out a groan when Mario gave him no time to adjust and began thrusting into him with slow deep thrusts, filling him deeply until he found a good rhythm gaining speed and pace with every trusts. Mario grabbed Thomas cock and started wanking him off to the same rhythm as his thrusts. Mario continued with his actions and then suddenly pulled out of him. 

Thomas groaned “what?”  
“ride me”   
“huh?”  
“sit on my cock and fuck yourself” 

Mario laid back on the bed while Thomas just shrugged and pulled himself up. He crouched down over Mario's cock. He sat down slowly taking inch by inch of Mario into him using his hands on Mario's chest to brace himself, when he was fully in Thomas lifted himself back up and then slowly dropped back down moaning harshly as Mario's hard cock rubbed against his prostate. Mario placed his hands on Thomas' hips and slowly helped him push up and down on his hard cock with every thrust they built speed and pace, it only took a couple more thrusts before Thomas spurted his cum all over Mario's chest. Thomas stalled his moments trying to get his breath back. Mario got impatient and suddenly flipped Thomas back on his back and forcefully rammed inside of him, fulling Thomas with rough painful thrusts, he carried on for a little while then let himself go spurting time after time in to Thomas' hot ass. 

Mario gently pulled out his cock trying not to hurt the abused hole any more than it already was. Mario pulled Thomas into a tight embrace

“I missed this”  
“Me too”  
“remember when we used to go every night”  
“yeah, we were always exhausted in training”  
“Mario?”  
“yes Thomas?”   
“I love you”  
“i love you too” 

both men spent the rest of the night snuggled into each others arm, enjoying the small mount of time they had left to spend together before Mario has to go back to Italy.


End file.
